1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved push button, and, more particularly, to an improved push button assembly for facilitating the mounting of the push button to mounting panels of varying thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, and for the most part, push buttons have been mounted to horizontally positioned mounting panels. However, of late, particularly in the machine tool industry, push buttons are becoming increasingly used in an environment where they are mounted to vertically positioned mounting panels. One problem resulting from the mounting of a push button from a front side through an opening in a mounting panel is that it has required one person to be located on the front side of the mounting panel, and another person to be located to the rear side of the mounting panel to facilitate the locking of the push button to the mounting panel. Additionally, it has been found that when using various holding arrangements, due to the weight of wires which are attached to terminals which extend from a rear side of the push button, the push button tends to move freely within the opening in the mounting panel.